


Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton Oneshots

by Multifanatic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifanatic/pseuds/Multifanatic
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Tom Felton imagines/oneshots





	1. Crash, Crash, Burn // One // D.M

AU - You are a muggle and Draco Malfoy is a wizard. You meet each other in Kings cross train station but he rushes away when he finds out you're a muggle.  
Age: Sixteen

(Y/N p.o.v)  
I take a quick look at the watch fastened around my wrist and push my quick walk into a frantic run. My train was set to leave at 10am and it was currently 9:55am, and to make matters worse, i had no idea where about's my train actually was. My bag was stabbing into my spine and my feet squeaked against the recently polished floor as I sprinted to each train to see if it was the right one. I was so deep in my frantic thoughts of where my train actually was that I didn't see a boy pushing a cart around the floor and collided straight into the metal with an attention seeking crash.  
I hit the floor almost as soon as I ran into the trolley and watched everything balanced on it tumble to the ground. The boy pushing the cart around had platinum blonde hair and shaded grey eyes that were morphed into a scowl along with the rest of his facial features. He quickly went to pick up the cases that had fallen on the floor and i decided to help too.  
"I am so sorry, oh my goodness, I wasn't paying attention-" I started rambling until i picked up a cage with what looked like a dark brown owl flapping about in it. The disgusted boy snatched the bird cage out of my grasp and threw it desperately back onto his cart.  
"Okay you clearly aren't in the mood right now but i am really sorry..." I sternly say to the blonde haired boy, his head snapped up and his grey eyes met my (Y/E/C) ones. All of a sudden his sharp features softened into what seemed like a friendly smirk.  
"Oh no don't worry about it, I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy" The smiling boy sheepishly introduced and put his hand out for me to shake.  
"I'm (Y/N), (Y/N) (Y/L/N)," I reply, taking hold of Draco's pale hand and shaking it firmly, I giggled a little at this, but Draco kept his eyes fixated onto mine.  
"Um, where are you off too?" Draco, quite awkwardly, asked me and began to stroke the back of his neck with the same hand he had just offered me.  
"Oh, just somewhere around, some place we've been asked to go at school, stupid really," I answer waving my hands in front of my face a few times like i always did whenever I was talking to complete strangers in Kingscross station.  
Draco's smiling face suddenly dropped into a concerned look of dismay and i frown a little. Had I said something?  
"Oh, um, I have to go, bye (Y/N) it was nice meeting you..." Draco blurted out as he grabbed hold of the metal trolley and quickly scurried away.  
"Wait, what?" I shout after him, confused by his sudden panic and departure.  
"You're a muggle...I'm not...Just nothing," He shouted back to me while still trotting away desperately and a look of disgust covered my face. What the hell does he mean. Muggle.  
*  
I spent my entire train ride trying to get the strange encounter with the mysterious 'Draco' out of my head but no matter how much I tried, he had had a lasting effect in my mind. Why? He was just a rude boy I had met in the train station, but what he had called me, that's what kept him present in my thoughts. Muggle...


	2. Got you stuck on my body // Two // D.M

Soulmate au where people have a random sentence tattooed on them that their soulmate will say around them. And so you know it's not just a coincidence, when they say it the tattoo stings and fades away.  
((Fanfic prompt from tumblr and a quote used is from the chamber of secrets just in a different context))

Age: 15  
Year: 4, (Goblet of fire)

I slouch in my Gryffindor robes in the corner of my muggle studies class. Our teacher, Professor Burbage, was droning on and on about something to do with 'electricity' whilst most of the class dosed off to sleep or doodled down images into their notebooks. Everyone in this class despised muggle studies, there was no need to learn about it if we're never going to need to know the information we're listening to. I narrowed my eyes and took a quick gaze around the room. I saw a few of my friends, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, but i also stumbled along someone i couldn't stand the sight of, Draco Malfoy. I could only see the back of his head which was covered in platinum blonde hair but I could tell he had a smug look on his face. I hated him with a passion, he'd never been a bully to me, I'm from a rich, pure-blood family just like his, he must not have anything to bully me about. But to my friends, he was a complete ass. He never had a nice word to say to any of them and i couldn't stand him for that. God he just angers me so much.  
I snap my mind away from the snotty brat and focus on something else, my soulmate tattoo. Most people in my class already had their's disappear from their bodies, they were the lucky ones. There's something unsettling in the fact that absolutely anyone could utter the words on your skin and you'd known you're destined to be with them. Knowing me, I'll never hear anyone say mine, I'm such a hopeless romantic.  
I run my dry finger tips over the ink. It was a nice enough font but the quote was questionable.  
Everyone was knocked out of their sleeping daze as the half-time bell rang and everyone in the room groaned, including Professor Burbage, who clearly wasn't the biggest fan of the students in this year.  
"God if this class went any slower, it'd be going backwards," I heard Malfoy mutter to one of his companions he was sat next to. My eyes widened and a sudden sting took over my wrist.  
"Owch, God, no, please no," I announce to most of the class as i clutch onto my burning skin. The black stain began to fade.  
"What the-" I hear Draco almost yell at the top of his voice until he realised what was happening. He swung his head round so his eye sight was inline and his once pale cheeks flushed a deep crimson.  
At this point, everyone in the fourth year was watching our realisation and disbelief.  
Why him? Of all the people in the world, Draco Malfoy. Did fate hate me? I mean he's so annoying and loud. He's so mean and way too good looking for their own good anyway. And why are his eye's so entrancing? And his lips, they're so perfect and kissable. Wait...What?


	3. How You Get The Girl // Three // T.F

(Tom’s P.O.V)  
“Stand there like a ghost  
Shaking from the rain, rain”  
The heavy droplets of moisture that fell from the deep grey drenched every strand of hair I had in my head.  
But it didn’t matter. I was here for a reason.  
The freezing gushes of January wind shot past my pale figure and sent many chills down my shivering spine.  
But it didn’t matter. I was here for a reason.  
I had removed my warm, cosy jackets on my trek to (Y/N)’s house and hovered it over the bouquet of deep red roses I was planning to give to her. If she would take me back, that is.  
I had been planning this day for the last six months, and I was going to do it how I had planned. No amount of drizzling rain could stop my mission to get the girl.  
As I reach the familiar front door of the house my mind starts to wander around what could go wrong. She’ll never take me back, what I did was awful. I don’t deserve her anyway; she’s better off without me. My trembling fingers grazed over the brass doorknocker that I had used many times before.  
Tap, tap, tap.  
With the dreadful thoughts of rejection swimming through my doubtful mind, I dropped the metal against the brass and stood back, waiting for an answer.  
Waiting, waiting, waiting. The hallway light flicked on. The keys rattled in the door.  
“She’ll open up the door and say ‘Are you insane?’”  
The door flew open and the inside light flooded my fragile figure stood helplessly in the middle of the sodden pavement. Then I saw her. Her (Y/H/C) hair flowing down her perfect frame along with a pair of silk pyjamas. Her face had a look of confusion plastered across it and her (Y/E/C) eyes were full of sympathy for the wet mess cowering in front of her.  
“Tom?” Her voice full of pain and rage as she realised who I was, “Are you insane?!”  
I drove my gaze down to my feet in shame as the drops still hit my moist head. This is the part where I say my thing.  
“(Y/N),” I crack, “It’s been the longest, most painful six months of my life. Not seeing you every day is something I thought I’d be able to deal with, but as I wake up more and more without you there besides me, the more and more difficult it has been to forget about you,”  
Her loving eyes were now formed into a scowl and her hand was slowly shutting the door on me.  
“(Y/N) wait! Please. I know what I did was despicable and I can’t take that back. But please, just another chance!” I beg her. My eyes began to well up with unmissable tears as they met with hers who were doing the same.  
The glare covering her face began to fade as helpless tears dropped from her gorgeous eyes. I couldn’t bear to see her like this, it was selfish of me to come and drop this on her. I began to turn and leave the teary eyed girl as I could sense the rejection brewing.  
“One date,” She suddenly stuttered from her trembling lips, “One date, prove to me you’ve changed. And I’ll give you a chance,” A slight smile now formed on her perfect, kissable lips.  
*  
“Remind her how it used to be, be, yeah-yeah  
With pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks, cheeks”  
(Tom’s P.O.V)  
We both sat motionless across from each other at the circular table. I had one chance, I couldn’t mess this up.  
(Y/N) looked stunning like she usually did; wearing a dark blue knee high dress that comfortably hugged her figure. Her eyes were coated in black which made her (Y/E/C) pop. I couldn’t help but stare and smile.  
“I’ve missed you,” I finally break the awkward silence, her eyes met with mine but her face stayed in an upset form.  
Her eyes dropped, “As have I…” she muttered quietly, as if she was ashamed to admit the fact.  
Back to the awkward silence. My mind had gone blank, I just wanted to grab her and never let her perfect self go like I had half a year ago.  
“I still have the picture of us, on the mantelpiece, couldn’t bring myself to take it down,” I eventually splutter out in an attempt to regain my confidence.  
She flicked her head up and a smile slowly crept over her lips.  
“The one we took in London?” She excitedly asked, eyes glistening with her happiness. I give a little nod in reply. Back to silence. But (Y/N) was the one to break it this time.  
“Tell her how you must have lost your mind, ooh-ooh  
When you left her all alone and never told her why, why”  
“Tom…Why did you leave me that night? You never told me anything, just cut me out of your life. Why would you do that?” Her voice cracked a little as she held back painful tears.  
I dropped my head to my shoes and sighed.  
“You broke my heart Tom. The only chance we have to try again is if you tell me why right now,” Her tone of voice rose to an angry demand, there was no escaping it.  
“I was in a really dark place (Y/N). I couldn’t deal to break up with you but I just knew I needed to be alone. I must have lost my mind that night I left you alone, but I couldn’t think of anything else to do,” I explained as warm drops of water dripped from my swelling eyes. It was a problem I was hoping I’d never have to face, but I loved (Y/N), and I would do anything for her.  
My eyes were still glued to my shoes, half expecting (Y/N) to walk out and leave me, but she took me by surprise. She took hold of my hand, pulled me out of my chair and threw her arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a deep embrace. Her warm body filled by senses with love and joy, bringing back fond memories.  
“I’m Sorry,” I whisper into her ear.  
“I know”  
*  
“And say you want me, yeah-yeah  
And then you say-“  
3 years later  
(Tom’s P.O.V)  
I see her standing there. Her white dress reaching from her toes to her shoulders took my breathe away. She looked as perfect as she did when we first met; I loved her as much as I did on the day we first met.  
A huge smile was covering her face, just like mine.  
Today was our wedding day. She had given me another chance, and I had proved that I can’t live without her.  
She was now stood in front of me. Her eyes full of hope, happiness, love.  
‘ I want you for worse or for better, I would wait forever and ever, broke your heart, I’ll put it back together, I would wait forever and ever,” We both exchanged our vows.  
And that’s how it works.  
That’s how I got the girl.


End file.
